


Harden

by EmptyBliss



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Choking, F/M, Face Slapping, Hair-pulling, Rough Sex, Slapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:29:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28734978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmptyBliss/pseuds/EmptyBliss
Summary: Jacob indulges you in some of your needs.
Relationships: Jacob Seed/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Harden

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy. O-O

You choked out a cry when you felt his rough, enormous hands wrap around your neck, keeping a firm grip on it. Not enough to hurt you, Jacob would never want to. Only that when you allowed it, only when you asked. And right now was that moment. 

The grip around your neck becomes tighter as you dig your nails into his arms. You nod to him for him to continue and he asks you, “Are you sure, honey?” He runs one hand along your cheek. Grazing the skin softly as he kisses your lips.

Straining to breathe, you answer with almost a sigh, “Yes, sir.” Jacob smiles against your lips, planting another tender kiss before giving you a firm smack across your cheek. 

You gasp at the impact; you feel the sting and warmth on your cheeks. Rolling your hips toward him, slick between your legs already. You're flushed, you must look so weak and needy to him right now. The way he licked his lips, wetting them as his eyes wandered your lovely face. Waiting for another _okay_ , his blue eyes hazed and enthralled when you commanded him “Again. Please, sir.” And he indulges you. Slapping you with a bit more force, soothing the skin with his fingertips when you let out a loud moan and bucked your hips up. You were soaked at the point, begging and pleading to him to take you there. 

Telling you to hush, “Shhh. It’s okay, hon. We’re not done here..” He gives you a hard and deep kiss. You let out a small whine when he pulls from your lips and removes his hands from your throat. Peeking up to him as he hovers over you. Taking one hand to stroke himself and the other to dip his fingers inside your folds. Closing his eyes and sighing at how wet you were from this treatment. He hasn’t even touched you much yet. 

“You are a strong little thing, aren’t you?” He asks, yet not expecting any answer when he pumps his fingers inside you. His slow drag causes you to roll your hips into his hand. He just chuckles at your little needy state. The pace of his stroking becoming quick as his fingers inside you match, “So pretty too, such a good girl for me too. Right?”

A deep exhale accompanied with a smirk. Biting his lip back as he continues his fingers inside you, taking his hand from his erection to lie on your stomach to keep you still, not before Jacob lands a slap on your breasts. The quick action made you cry out and you glare with a smile. Naturally, he was pushing you and teasing you.

Jacob’s eyes wander you with such haze, breathing out some heavy when he leans down to you. Kissing you roughly, pushing his tongue into your mouth while you reach to hold his cheeks. You feel a shift in his movements when he retrieves his fingers from inside you and wraps them around your neck again. Your breath shakes as you feel his grip tighten. Attempting to run your tongue on his lips, but your head tosses back with a sharp gasp when you feel his dick push inside you with little resistance. The soft and quiet groan that comes from him warms your cheeks, making them flushed and red.

Jacob keeps his hand around your throat and uses his other to pop himself up as he thrusts inside you, watching as you arch your body. Eying your breasts while they bounce to his movements. His pounding hard and quick when he grabs your hair. The hand on your throat still on you but now becoming pleasurably tighter. 

Loud moans and whimpers spilling from your mouth as he pounds away at you. Whispering something against your lips but you don’t hear it. Not right now, not when the pressure builds and builds. Jacob slamming into you, hitting you in just the right spot.

You can’t contain yourself when you feel yourself come undone underneath him and _demand_ him to slap you again, just one. One more for you, and he listens to your order. Giving you a one last hard smack as his thrusting becomes deeper and painful. Finding his own end and pushing into you as he finished. Coming inside you with no worry. 

His grip on your hair and neck still firm as he crashes lips to yours. Giving a hard but endearing kiss. Letting go for you and brushing your cheeks and hair with his fingertips while his tongue glides on yours. You both sigh and try to gain some sanity as Jacob shifts lower to lay his head on your chest. Still dragging his fingers on your reddened skin. 

He doesn’t look up to you, just leaves a brisk kiss on your breast before asking you “You good?” You’d say he was anxious of the answer but you know better to ask.

“Yes.” You breathe out, inhaling deeply. “I’m good.” Your hands find their way to his hair. Entangling the fingers in his hair.

You feel another kiss to your skin as tells you to give him a second to catch his bearings before he gets you a drink of water. Looking up to you with a warm smile. Taking in the sight of you, skin red from his asked treatment and the blush that ran over your cheeks from how he stared at you. With such awe. Jacob lays his head on you again, closing his eyes for just a second and taking in your scent. Saying something to himself, but you don’t hear it. You just embrace him in return. 


End file.
